O. Dio
O.Dio (O・ディオ) O. Dio is a character from Live A Live's Wandering chapter, being the Odio Incarnation in the chapter. History O. Dio is the leader of a gang of outlaws known as the Crazy Bunch, which terrorizes and robs towns. It was later revealed he took part of the 7th Cavalry Division. He owns a large Gatling Gun and is quite proud of it. He and the Crazy Bunch are later wiped out in their final stand against Success Town, Sundown and Mad Dog. Shortly after his defeat, O. Dio turns back into his true form of a horse: the only horse spared when the 7th Cavalry Division was annihilated, and was imbued with the spirit of vengeance of the men killed in battle. He is then seen running off to parts unknown. However, if Mad Dog was spared on the later duel after the boss battle, O. Dio comes under ownership of him. Shorty after this reveal, he runs off again due to Sundown scaring him with the shots of his gun. He is seen later as a statue in a chamber in the final chapter and is fought one last time in the final battle. He becomes briefly playable if Oersted is chosen as the final main character. Appearance O. Dio appears to look like a rather goofy, yet muscular looking man wearing a Union Civil War uniform, complete with the cap. His sleeves are torn off and his hair is messed up, while the eyes have a maniac-look. He possess a large gatling gun and chews a cigar. While in his true form, he is shown as a blue horse with some reddish-brown add-ons. Strategy All traps (O. Dio alone) First of all, don't stand directly diagonal of him, or Dio will use a Gatling Gun attack that deals 999 damage. Move Sundown and Mad Dog right up next to Dio (but not diagonal from him) and use "Double Shot" and "Lightning Shot" on him. Dio's melee attacks are pathetic, so standing next to him makes this fight so easy it's silly. Let Mad Dog fall if it comes to that; Sundown is more worthy of your healing items. As long as you stand next to Dio, though, you probably won't have to heal. No traps (O. Dio, Duo de Chico x2, Dutton Brother x6, Pike Brother x6) Move Sundown toward the Dutton Brother and use "Double Shot" on him. Move Mad Dog up and then toward Dio. Position Mad Dog adjacent to Dio (but not on the diagonal) and hit him with "Lightning Shot". If that Dutton Brother isn't dead yet, hit him with "Double Shot" (he should be dead now), then move Sundown up next to Dio (again, not on the diagonal). From here on, just continue to use "Double Shot" and "Lightning Shot" on Dio every turn. Dio's melee attacks are pathetic, so standing next to him makes this fight so easy it's silly. Let Mad Dog fall if it comes to that; Sundown is more worthy of your healing items. As long as you stand next to Dio, though, you probably won't have to heal. Except Frying Pan (O. Dio, Dutton Brother x1) The first thing you want to do is get rid of the Duo de Chico immediately to your left. Move Sundown down one tile, then use a "Double Shot" with Sundown and a "Lightning Shot" with Mad Dog on him, then use another "Double Shot" and he should go down. Your next priority is to get rid of the Pike Brothers, particularly the ones adjacent to Dio. Be very careful not to position Sundown or Mad Dog in a diagonal line from any Pike Brother or from the remaining Duo de Chico, or else you're in for a world of hurt. Take these Pike Brothers down by using "Double Shot" and "Lightning Shot" on them one at a time. If you have Molotov Cocktails, now is the time to use them; try to damage Dio and the Pike Brothers next to him in the explosion. Sundown's "Piercing Shot" and Mad Dog's "Texas Jitterbug" are probably looking pretty tempting right now, but don't use them - "Piercing Shot" has a charge time and "Texas Jitterbug" will randomly miss. You can't afford either of those outcomes in this battle. Once you have opened a path to Dio himself, get right up next to him, but not on the diagonal. Dio's melee attacks totally suck, so standing next to him is the safest spot on the battlefield. Stay next to Dio with Sundown and attack all of his minions from where you stand, moving as little as possible. Mad Dog is probably dead, but we don't need him anymore. Don't attack Dio until all of his minions have been cut down - believe it or not, Dio is your weakest threat right now. When all the minions have been defeated, you're golden. Just "Double Shot" Dio repeatedly (make sure to stay next to him) until he's dead. Moves Gatling Shots: Long diagonal range. Instant death. Warning shot: 2+ tile orthogonal and diagonal range, extremely minor damage, can lower LV. Molotov Cocktail: 2 tile, diagonal and orthogonal range, very minor damage. Charge Bugle: Approximately 85 HP heal on him and adjacent allies, can raise POW. Armageddon (Finale Only): Destroys the world. Gallery Dio.png|O. Dio`s battle sprite. odiodonothotlink.png Etymology Dio is greek for "God". The "O" could stand for Officier. Also, Dio could be his surname while O. is his abbreviated name. Trivia *He is one of the only incarnations of Odio that does not die to the heroes in his battle with them, he just reverts back to his true form and runs off. If Mad Dog is alive, he becomes his horse. The other to survive is OD-10. Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Wandering Characters Category:Non Human Characters